


Light

by Jo_Heda



Series: The broken woman and the girl of steel [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Introspection, Lena deserves to be loved, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Heda/pseuds/Jo_Heda
Summary: After Lena broke down and Kara stayed by her side, morning comes and they have to face what happened the night before. Lena's mask is in pieces but Kara is there and she intends to stay.
The girl of steel puts back together the pieces of the broken woman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for eventual mistakes.  
> English is not my first language.

_**-I’ll give you everything I have.** _   
_**I’ll teach you everything I know.** _   
_**I promise I’ll do better.** _   
_**I will always hold you close,** _   
_**But I will learn to let you go.** _   
_**I promise I’ll do better.** _   
_**I will soften every edge,** _   
_**I’ll hold the world to its best,** _   
_**And I’ll do better.** _   
_**With every heartbeat I have left** _   
_**I will defend your every breath,** _   
_**And I’ll do better.-** _

_**(Light, Sleeping at Last)** _

When the sun rose that morning, Kara took a deep breath, slowly opening her eyes. She tried her best not to move a muscle, worried for the woman still asleep between her arms.

The pain in her neck made her regret the decision of sleeping in such an uncomfortable position, but as soon as her look fell on the CEO she stopped regretting her decision.

Kara didn’t remember when her tiredness took over but she thanked Rao when she saw her cape thoughtfully wrapped around both of them. Even if her alien body had an higher temperature, Lena wasn’t an alien and she doubted that sleeping in a dress would have kept her warm.

 

The blonde woman lifted her gaze to the ceiling and stayed still, trying to elaborate what had happened the night before. While her mind kept replaying the past events, she absently traced the thin red lines marking the woman arm with her fingertips.

Supergirl felt the fear starting to grow in her chest at Lena’s possible reaction. A part of her hoped that she wouldn’t remember but she scolded herself for the thought. She needed to talk to her about what happened, she couldn’t ignore it, she couldn’t forget the pain and the deep loneliness she saw in her eyes.

Kara knew it wouldn’t be easy, she knew that Lena would try to hide the truth because she couldn’t appear weak, not when she was a Luthor but she had no intention of leaving her alone.

 

 

The first thing that Lena felt was the stinging pain which made her feel like her head was breaking in two. She was too focused on the imaginary hammer hitting her head to notice the warm body she was half laying on or the intoxicating scent of said person.

As soon as her mind started registering the situation she was in, her body tensed and her breath got caught in her throat while an uncontrollable fear took over.

The thoughts in her brain started furiously exploding, trying to find a plausible explanation of why she was laying on someone, in a place that she knew for sure wasn’t her room.

She felt dizzy and sick and after years of forcing herself to forget she felt 15 again, she felt weak and helpless again.

Lena knew that he couldn’t be possibly here, that Lionel was dead, buried under the cold ground for ever but it was impossible to be rational when the hangover kept messing with her brain.

 

 

Kara didn’t notice what was happening until it was too late, too focused on the way to act when the CEO would wake up. When she caught the choked sound coming from the raven-haired woman, her eyes fell immediately back on her and the soothing movement of her fingers abruptly stopped. She saw her green eyes filled with panic and her heart sank.

The girl of steel lifted herself and the woman and took some distance to let her breath.

“Lena… I’m Kara. We’re in your office. Can you hear what I’m saying?”

 

As soon as the brunette began to breathe slower, the tension in Kara’s muscle disappeared. She heard her and the Kryptonian thanked Rao with all her heart when a pair of familiar green irises locked with her own, confusion still lingering in them.

Her hand itched to touch her, to sooth her skin and reassure her but Kara ignored the urge and held her own cape tighter.

 

Lena’s first thought was How. How did she end up sleeping in her office? How did Kara come in her office? Then the memories of the night hit her and she found herself instantly freezing.

She felt dizzy and sick again but this time she couldn’t hold the urge of throwing up so she stood quickly, maybe too quickly, and stumbled to her personal toilet.

She knew that Kara was probably watching her and she felt disgusted with herself. What would have said her mother if she had seen her? The last Luthor on her knees in front of a Super, being sick and vulnerable. The bitter laugh that left her lung was soon followed by choked sigh.

At first she didn’t notice the hands that gently moved her hair from her face but when Supergirl firmly grabbed her arms and helped her stand, she stared at the blonde hero with wide eyes. Lena avoided the woman’s eyes and lowered her gaze, Kara’s strong grip keeping her on her feet with a delicacy that could have seemed impossible from the strongest woman of the world. She looked at the S on her chest and she let out a shaky breath.

The fresh water was a relief on her face and the reassuring grip of the woman of steel made her feel safe for the first time after years.

She didn’t care anymore. She was too tired to care about her mask. She desperately needed to breathe and she knew that Kara was there for her.

It felt strange being take care of. The young woman washed her face and helped her brushing her teeth, one arm around her waist.

Lena closed her eyes and leaned on her, she hid her face against Kara’s neck and dug her fingers in her shoulders.

“It’s 6 am. You should go home. I don’t think it’s a good idea to stay in the office today. You need to rest”

 

The woman simply nodded against her skin, her eyelids too heavy and her legs too weak to respond. Supergirl moved her hands on the CEO’s waist, then she stopped and turned her head, her mouth pressed in the woman’s hair, near her ear.

“Lena. I can take you home but if you don’t want to… if you prefer to take your car or something else… I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable”

 

Lena’s lips stretched in a tiny smile, the worry in the hero’s voice made her eyes shone with tears she fought back. After everything that happened, Kara was still the same caring and kind person. She took a shaky breath and shifted her head so she could look at the woman.

Her blue eyes were focused on her figure, a little wrinkle between her eyebrows, her lips slightly parted.

“No. I want to...Take me home, Kara”

“Okay”

 

 

When Lena finally looked into her eyes she felt a wave of relief. She moved one hand on her back and the other reached legs, lifting the woman like she weighted nothing.

The CEO seemed so small and fragile but at the same time more beautiful than she’d ever been. She tightened her hold on her when she noticed how pale she was, then she reached the balcony and left the solid ground.

Supergirl slowly flew on the awakening city, eyes focused on the still far penthouse. She tried her best to protect the girl from the chill wind of the early morning and as soon as she reached their destination she gently put her down.

Her arms were still firmly wrapped around her so she held her when her legs trembled and didn’t leave her till she safely laid on her bad.

Kara looked at the woman and furrowed her eyebrows when she thought about how uncomfortable sleeping in that dress would be.

“Lena… Do you think that you have enough strength to change in something more comfortable?”

“I don’t think that..I can’t do it alone”

 

The girl of steel couldn’t stop the blush that reddened her cheeks at the implicit request the woman asked her. She knew how stupid was to feel embarrassed, because she obviously didn’t have the strength to change by herself. She just needed to help her. But it was Lena asking her to undress her. The beautiful, powerful and magnetic woman that made her feel like a teenager every time she looked at her. The same woman whose smile made her melt.

Kara shook her head and deeply inhaled, brushing away that thoughts.

She sat on the bed and helped her stand. When the raven haired woman turned, she slowly unzipped the dress, doing her best to stop her hand from shaking.

“Kara. If you feel uncomfortable you don’t have to do it” her voice felt so insecure that made the young woman’s heart sank.

“No. Don’t worry” Kara cursed herself and focused on the other woman. It wasn’t the moment to think about her feelings.

 

She scanned the room, looking for a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and when she found them she quickly grabbed them. She helped her getting out from the tight dress and did her best to focus on the clothes and not the woman’s body.

As soon as she was dressed, Kara covered her with the blanket and stood from the bed.

She gave a last look at Lena’s figure, so small in the queen sized bad, and she let a small smile slip, but before she could turn around a hand  grabbed her cape.

The hold on the red material was so weak that she almost missed it but she felt it and immediately looked down.

“Please. Stay”

 

 

The words left her lips before she could stop them and she regretted them as soon as she spoke. Her eyes searched for the woman blue ones, afraid to find annoyance or something similar in those beautiful irises, but she didn’t find that. At first she didn’t understand what she saw, she couldn’t give a name to the warmness in her eyes.

Lena watched as the girl of steel unclipped the red cape and laid beside her with confusion and gratitude. She held her breath when she shifted so she could look into her eyes and reached out for her hand, immediately finding it.

They stayed in silence, green and blue lost in each other, the sound of their hearts the only thing audible. It took a couple of minutes to find the courage for Lena but in the end she whispered with trembling voice.

“Why?”

 

In her ears that felt like a desperate pleading and Lena hated herself for showing how insecure she was, how much she craved this attention, how she needed someone to take care of her. She didn’t want to appear pitiful and weak, she couldn’t, because if she let her mask fall completely she wouldn’t be able to fake again. Not with her.

But Kara kept staring at her with the same warm light, with a sweet and sad smile on her lips and Lena remembered her steady and melodic voice, singing to her till she had fallen asleep.

She remembered the soothing movement of her fingers on her skin and a single tear fell from her eyes, because she knew what was the light in the woman eyes but she refused to believe it. She couldn’t believe that someone so pure like her could feel something like that for her. The last Luthor. The broken woman. She didn’t deserve it.

 

Kara read all her thoughts in the woman’s eyes and gently caressed her cheek, following the wet path that the tear had left. She got closer to Lena and kissed her forehead before she wrapped her arms around her, holding her lightly enough that she could have freed herself if she had wanted.

“You deserve so much more than you think. You’re so strong and fierce even after all you’ve been through. You bear the name of your family and their legacy of hate and violence but every day you fight to change the world, to make it a better place. You’re beautiful and smart and kind. I hate that you’ve never received the love you deserve but I’m here now. I’m here and I will stay here. You don’t have to bear the pain alone. Not anymore. You’re loved Lena and you deserve it”

 

 

Lena didn’t stop the tears this time. She didn’t stop the sigh that erupted from her throat or the desperate cry that came out from her lips.

She dug her fingers in the woman’s shoulders and pressed her head against her chest, feeling safe and truly loved for the first time in her life. Who would have believed it? A Luthor crying in a Super arms. But she didn’t care, because her father was dead, her brother and mother were paying for their crimes and even if the ghosts of her past wouldn’t go away, maybe never, Kara was here. The sunny reporter who had made her life brighter the moment she had come into her office. The beautiful and kind woman that didn’t doubt of her only because of her last name. The hero that kept saving her from anyone, even from herself. And for the first time she thanked whoever was up there for being alive, for existing.

Kara was the brightest light in the world and she had chosen _Her_ , she loved _Her_. Lena knew that when she would wake up they would have needed to talk about a lot of things, but she wasn’t afraid.

Lena fell asleep crying in Kara’s arms, exhausted but feeling safe  and protected. She closed her eyes and didn’t worry about what was waiting for her when she would open her eyes, because she knew that Kara would be there, because she knew that she wasn’t alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Some people asked me to write more about this and I really wanted to so I did it! I love these characters and I hope that I made them justice. I decided to write a series so this fic won't be the last.


End file.
